


Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, for fobcc, it's only teen bc of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: What a fuck up.





	Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even proofread this so have fun lmao

Pete pulled the two pieces of paper from the band-aid and smoothed it on to his forehead. He was too exhausted to throw the trash away, so he let them fall to the ground. He didn’t even have the energy to crawl back into bed, having fallen out of it in the first place from a dumb nightmare he couldn’t even remember. His head was buzzing so hard, all he could do was card his rough hands through the hair on the side of his hair. He felt like he was going to throw up. He wouldn’t, but just because he knew that didn’t make his nauseousness go away.

He had made a mistake. A terrible, horrible mistake. His head was full of them, like his conscience just didn’t know how to work. The switch was never on when it came to who he loved. It was always people he didn’t need to love and it was always one after another. Just when he felt he was clean, it started all over again.

Needless to say, Patrick would probably tell Joe and Andy he was quitting and then without Patrick they’d be fucked, but really it was Pete’s fault so Joe and Andy would have to be mad at him and not Patrick because he was the one who fell in love with Patrick.

He needed a CAT scan just to figure out what was wrong with him. He was a fuck up, that had to show somewhere! There was probably a hole in some cortex or whatever neurological term existed.

He was just a fuck up. But Patrick was soft and his hair was fuzzy and he looked like an angel in the minimal lighting. Pete couldn’t help himself.

He sprang out of bed, very sudden. His eyes filled with black and then they cleared and he found a sharpie. In big, bold, sharp letters, he wrote on his arm,

_Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy._

And then he started crying because that is how messed up he is. Fat, clear tears trailed down his face; a disgusting end to a horrible train of thoughts. He wasn’t allowed to suffer, he was the one fucking it up for everyone. He was glad no one was here to yell at him for crying.

The stupid lighting and the stupid cop car and stupid beautiful Patrick and stupid everything.

He was just a fuck up for kissing Patrick.

 


End file.
